culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Supertramp
*soft rock }} |years_active = |label = A&M, Oxygen, EMI, Super Cab, Chrysalis |associated_acts = |website = | current_members = Rick Davies Bob Siebenberg John Helliwell Mark Hart Carl Verheyen Cliff Hugo Lee Thornburg Jesse Siebenberg Gabe Dixon Cassie Miller | past_members = See: "Former members" }} Supertramp (known as Daddy in 1969–1970) are an English rock band formed in London in 1969. Though their music was initially categorised as progressive rock, they later incorporated a combination of traditional rock, pop and art rock into their music. The band's work is marked by the songwriting of founders Rick Davies and Roger Hodgson and the prominent use of Wurlitzer electric piano and saxophone. While the band's early work was mainstream progressive rock, they would enjoy greater commercial success when they incorporated more conventional and radio-friendly elements into their work in the mid-1970s, going on to sell more than 60 million albums. Wuensch, Yuri. "Roger Hodgson returns with solo tour". CANOE. 21 November 2006. Retrieved 12 June 2011. They reached their commercial peak with 1979's ''Breakfast in America, which has sold more than 20 million copies.Doran, John. [http://www.bbc.co.uk/music/reviews/bb28 Supertramp: Breakfast in America review]. BBC. 29 October 2010. Retrieved 13 June 2011. Though their albums were generally far more successful than their singles, Supertramp did enjoy a number of major hits throughout the 1970s and 1980s, including Hodgson's songs "Give a Little Bit", "The Logical Song", "Take the Long Way Home", "Dreamer", "Breakfast in America", "It's Raining Again", and Davies' songs, "Bloody Well Right", "Goodbye Stranger", and "Cannonball". The band attained significant popularity in the United States, Canada, Europe, South Africa and Australia. Since co-founder Hodgson's departure in 1983, Rick Davies has led the band by himself. History 1969–1972: early years In 1969 Stanley 'Sam' August Miesegaes, a Dutch millionaire, ceased financial support to a band called The Joint as he was disappointed with them. He offered Swindon-born keyboardist Rick Davies, whose talent he felt had been "bogged down" by the group, an opportunity to form his own band, again with Miesegaes's financial backing. Davies assembled Roger Hodgson (bass and vocals), Richard Palmer (guitars and vocals), and Keith Baker (percussion) after placing an advertisement in the weekly music newspaper, Melody Maker. Davies and Hodgson had radically different backgrounds and musical inspirations: Davies was working class and fiercely devoted to blues and jazz, while Hodgson had gone straight from private school to the music business and was fond of pop and psychedelia. Despite this, they hit it off during the auditions and began writing virtually all of their songs together, with Palmer as a third writer in the mix. Hodgson and Davies collaborated on the songwriting while Palmer composed the lyrics. The group initially dubbed themselves "Daddy." Baker was almost immediately replaced by former stage actor Robert Millar (b. 1950),"Bakerloo", Tamworth Bands: History 1960 to 1990. Retrieved 13 August 2011. and after several months of rehearsal at a country house in West Hythe, Kent, the band flew to Munich for a series of concerts at the P. N. Club. One 10-minute performance there of "All Along The Watchtower" was filmed by Haro Senft (Supertramp Portrait 1970). The rehearsals had been less than productive, and their initial repertoire consisted of only four songs, two of which were covers. To avoid confusion with the similarly named Daddy Longlegs, the band changed its name to "Supertramp", a moniker inspired by The Autobiography of a Super-Tramp by William Henry Davies."Supertramp", www.classicbands.com. Retrieved 26 September 2011. Supertramp were one of the first groups to be signed to the UK branch of A&M Records and their first album, Supertramp, was released on 14 July 1970 in the UK and Canada (it would not be issued in the US until late 1977). Stylistically, the album was fairly typical of progressive rock of the era and Supertramp's sound bore obvious similarity to their British progressive rock predecessor Cressida. Despite receiving a good deal of critical praise, the album did not attract a large audience. Dave Winthrop (flute and saxophone) joined the group after the release of the first record and soon after Supertramp performed at the 1970 Isle of Wight Festival. The membership continued to change in the six months following the album's release; Palmer left the band followed by Millar, who had suffered a nervous breakdown following a disastrous tour of Norway.(8 March 2009). "30 Years on from Breakfast in America", Swindonweb. For the next album, Indelibly Stamped, released in June 1971 in both the UK and US, Frank Farrell (bass) and Kevin Currie (percussion) replaced Palmer and Millar, while Hodgson switched to guitar and Davies served as a second lead singer. With Palmer's departure, Hodgson and Davies wrote and composed separately for this and the band's subsequent albums. The record sold even less than their debut. In the aftermath, all members gradually quit except Hodgson and Davies,Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Supertramp biography. Allmusic. Retrieved 7 October 2010. and Miesegaes withdrew his financial support in October 1972. 1973–1978: initial success and commercial breakthrough A search for new members brought aboard Dougie Thomson (bass), who had done stand-in gigs with the band for almost a year before auditions resumed. In 1973, auditions restarted and introduced Bob Siebenberg (initially credited as Bob C. Benberg; drums and percussion) and John Helliwell (saxophone, other woodwinds, occasional keyboards, backing vocals), completing the line-up. Hodgson would also begin introducing compositions featuring keyboards (particularly the Wurlitzer electric piano) in the band in addition to guitar. This lineup of Supertramp would remain in place for the next ten years. Meanwhile, the bond between Davies and Hodgson had begun weakening. Hodgson mused, "There's a very deep bond, but it's definitely mostly on a musical level. When there's just the two of us playing together, there's an incredible empathy. His down-to-earth way of writing, which is very rock 'n' roll, balances out my lighter, melodic style." Over Supertramp's history, their relationship would be amicable but increasingly distant as their lifestyles and musical inclinations saw less and less overlap. Their songwriting partnership gradually dissolved; though all of Supertramp's songs would continue to be officially credited as "written by Rick Davies and Roger Hodgson", most of them were written by Davies or Hodgson individually. Supertramp needed a hit record to continue working, and finally got one with Crime of the Century. Released in September 1974, it began the group's run of critical and commercial successes, hitting number 4 in Britain, number 38 in the US, and number 4 in Canada. This album would make the top 100 albums in Canada three straight years in a row in 1974, 1975, and 1976, even though it did not have a Top 40 hit in Canada. "Dreamer," the 1975 UK Top 20 single written by Hodgson, was the band's first hit single and drove the album to the top of the charts. Another single from the record, "Bloody Well Right", hit the US Top 40 in May 1975 and would be their only hit in the country for more than two years.artist=supertramp|chart=all}} Supertramp chart history, Billboard.com. Retrieved 6 August 2011. Most of the band have said they feel they hit their artistic peak on this album, though their greatest commercial success would come later. With a hit album under their belt, pressures on the band increased, and the followup Crisis? What Crisis? had to be recorded in the few months between two scheduled concert tours. As a consequence, most of the material consisted of leftover songs from Crime of the Century, and decades later the band would continue to regard the album as one of their worst moments.(2009). 30th Anniversary Supertramp Feature, In the Studio. Despite Supertramp's own misgivings, the album was well received by critics, and when released in November 1975, it broke both the UK Top Twenty and the US Top Fifty in spite of its singles all being commercial flops. The following album, Even in the Quietest Moments..., released in April 1977, spawned a hit single with "Give a Little Bit" (number 15 US, number 29 UK, number 8 in Canada), first written by Hodgson at 19- or 20- years of age before introducing it to the band for recording five to six years later. As usual, the popularity of the album itself eclipsed that of its singles, and Even in the Quietest Moments... hit number 16 in the USEven in the Quietest Moments... Billboard charts, Allmusic. Retrieved 1 November 2012. number 12 in the UK., and 1 in Canada. During this period, the band permanently relocated to Los Angeles, California. 1979–1988: stardom The band's switch to a more pop-oriented approach peaked with their most popular album, Breakfast in America, released in March 1979, which reached number 3 in the UK and number 1 in the United States and Canada and spawned four successful singles (more than their first five albums combined): Three of Hodgson's songs, "The Logical Song" (number 1 Canada, number 6 US, number 7 UK), "Take the Long Way Home" (number 5 Canada, number 10 US, not released in UK), and "Breakfast in America" (number 9 UK, number 62 US, not released in Canada) and Davies' "Goodbye Stranger" (number 5 in Canada, number 15 US, number 57 UK), were the standout singles from the album.Billboard singles charts, Allmusic. Retrieved 26 August 2015. For the last two months of completing the album, Hodgson had parked a camper outside of the studio to diligently work on mixing, with brief periods of rest in between. He felt "it could be a big album" and would also "spend days and sometimes weeks choosing the right songs and the right order of songs so one song flowed into the next", which he had done "for the concerts as well as the albums and continues to do today." In March 1979, the group embarked on a 10-month 120 date tour for Breakfast In America that required 52 tons of gear, 10 miles of cable, $5 million worth of equipment and a 40-man crew. The tour broke all previous concert attendance records in Europe and Canada. Upon this tour's conclusion, the band members decided to take a rest from touring and recording for a while. To avoid an overly lengthy gap between albums during their hiatus, the band put out 1980's Paris, a 2-LP live album recorded mostly at the Pavillon de Paris. It broke the top ten in both the US and UK.Paris Billboard charts, Allmusic. Retrieved 1 November 2012. The live version of "Dreamer" was released as a single hitting number 1 in Canada and number 15 in the US, even though the studio version had failed to even chart there in 1974. At this point, Hodgson moved his family from the Los Angeles area to the mountains of northern California where he built a home and studio and focused on his family and spiritual life, while recording a solo album, initially titled Sleeping with the Enemy, which would later be released as "In the Eye of the Storm" in 1984. This geographic separation widened the rift between him and the rest of the group; during the conceptualization and recording of their next album, ...Famous Last Words..., Davies and Hodgson found far greater difficulty in reconciling their musical ideas than they had before, and it was apparent to the rest of the band that Hodgson wanted out. ...Famous Last Words... was released in 1982, and scored two more hits with "It's Raining Again" and "My Kind of Lady". It peaked at no. 5 in the USA...Famous Last Words... Billboard charts, Allmusic. Retrieved 1 November 2012. and no. 6 in the UK. A worldwide tour followed in 1983, during which Hodgson announced he would not be continuing with the band. Hodgson has stated that his departure was motivated by a desire to spend more time with his family and make solo recordings, and that there were never any real personal or professional problems between him and Davies, as some people thought. The Davies-led Supertramp released Brother Where You Bound in 1985. The album was a deliberate step away from the pop approach of their last two studio albums, and reached no. 20 in the UK charts and no. 21 in the US charts. It included the Top 30 hit single "Cannonball", along with the title track, a 16-minute exposition on Cold War themes highlighted by guitar solos from Pink Floyd's David Gilmour. A 20-minute film of the title track by Rene Daalder was used to promote the album. 1987's Free as a Bird experimented in heavily synthesised music,Bollenberg, John "Bobo" (26 June 2000). Interview with Rick Davies, John Helliwell, Jack Douglass, and Georges Ohayon, ProgressiveWorld.net. such as "I'm Beggin' You", which reached number 1 on the US dance charts.artist=supertramp|chart=all}} "I'm Beggin' You" chart history, Billboard.com. Retrieved 8 June 2012. The stylistic change was generally not well-received, however, and the album itself reached only no. 93 in the UK and 101 in the USA, breaking a streak of seven consecutive top 100 efforts on the American charts. In addition to their shift towards less commercially oriented material, the band members decided to drop all of Hodgson's compositions from their setlist in order to further establish an identity separate from Hodgson. However, audiences were angered by the omissions of these songs, and though Supertramp toured again in 1985 using only Davies's compositions, in 1988 the pressure of their first Brazilian tour drove them to reintroduce a handful of Hodgson-penned hits to their set.Majewski, Stephen (17 June 1998). Doug Thomson Interview. After 1988's tour, the group fragmented. Davies later explained, "We'd been out there for about 20 years just recording and touring and it seemed time to have a break with no ideas as to if or when we would come back. We decided not to actually say anything, just sort of fade away like an old soldier."Stevenson, Jane (25 July 1997). Supertramp Reunion Was Logical Thing to Do, Jam! Music. 1993: Hodgson and Davies reunite briefly On 14 April 1993 at the Beverly Hills Hilton, for a special dinner honoring Jerry Moss, co-founder of A&M Records, Roger, Rick and John (together with Jeff Daniel) appeared to perform "The Logical Song" and "Goodbye Stranger". After that, Rick and Roger began working together again, recording demos of two new songs, "You Win I Lose" and "And the Light". But disagreements over management prompted them to part ways once again soon after, with both songs eventually appearing, sans Hodgson, on Supertramp's next release in 1997. 1996–2002: reunion and comeback albums In 1996, Davies re-formed Supertramp with Helliwell, Siebenberg and guitarist/vocalist Mark Hart, who was new to the official line-up but had prominently contributed to Free as a Bird and its supporting tour. Four new members were added as well, bringing the band up to an eight-man line-up. The result of this reunion was Some Things Never Change, a new studio album released in March 1997 that echoed the earlier Supertramp sound |title=((( Some Things Never Change / Review ))) |publisher=allmusic |date=3 June 1997 |accessdate=9 July 2010}} and reached number 74 in the UK.Supertramp in the UK Charts, The Official Charts. Retrieved 6 August 2011. In the summer of 1997, Supertramp returned to the road, resulting in the live It Was the Best of Times (1999). After a three-year hiatus, Supertramp released in April 2002 a new studio album entitled Slow Motion, followed by a 2002 world tour entitled "One More for the Road Tour". Supertramp continued to play several Hodgson-penned songs during live shows following their reunion. Hodgson subsequently claimed that when he had left the band back in 1983, he and Davies made a verbal agreement that they would not play those songs. Davies has never publicly alluded to such an agreement, and former member Dougie Thomson commented "Nobody except Rick and Roger were privy to that conversation. Rick and Roger had several dialogues that no one else was privy to. Again, that's hearsay." The publishing company and contract legally recognize which songs each songwriter actually wrote. Hodgson has contractual approval rights over the use of his songs and Davies for his. 2002–2010: eight-year hiatus After the 2002 "One More for the Road Tour", Supertramp went inactive once again. Another attempt to bring Hodgson back into the band failed in 2005. On 1 July 2007, Hodgson performed at the Concert for Diana held at Wembley Stadium, London, an event which celebrated the life of Princess Diana almost 10 years after her death. Hodgson sang a medley of Supertramp songs, "Dreamer", "The Logical Song" and "Breakfast in America" and "Give a Little Bit". In 2008, it was announced that Supertramp's music would be featured in the film adaptation of Irvine Welsh's best-selling novel Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance. In 2009, Hodgson said he could not see a Supertramp reunion ever happening: "We've looked at it and talked it over... I would never say never but Rick Davies has pretty much retired right now and I'm in the prime of my life. The reaction I am getting from fans is 'please don’t reunite'." 2010–2011: 40th anniversary celebration tour On 21 April 2010, it was announced that Supertramp would perform 35 concerts in late 2010 in Europe. The tour was titled "70-10" to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the group's first release. In 2010, Roger Hodgson embarked on a solo tour to Australia, New Zealand, South America, Europe, Canada and the US, and thus was unable to rejoin the band for the 70-10 tour. However, in response to a fan campaign, Hodgson sent a letter to Rick Davies and had his manager send one to Davies's management, offering to join them for select dates during gaps in his tour schedule. Davies's agent notified Hodgson that his offer was declined.(21 April 2010). Supertramp snub angers Hodgson, Jam! Music. Hodgson and Supertramp continued to tour separately in 2011. Supertramp performed their last 2011 show on 16 July at "Les Vieilles Charrues" Festival, Carhaix, France. When asked whether Hodgson might appear at any Supertramp concerts, Davies replied, "I know there are some fans out there who would like that to happen. There was a time when I had hoped for that too. But the recent past makes that impossible. In order to play a great show for our fans, you need harmony, both musically and personally. Unfortunately that doesn’t exist between us anymore and I would rather not destroy memories of more harmonious times between all of us." 2011–2015: four-year hiatus From July 2011 to 2015, Supertramp went dormant again. Meanwhile, Hodgson toured his "Breakfast in America World Tour" from 2012 onwards. On 25 January 2015 at Cirque Royal in Brussels, Belgium, Hodgson continued his "Breakfast in America World Tour" with a European leg concluding 7 September 2015 at Tempodrom in Berlin, Germany and the North American leg of the tour extending from November in Tarrytown, New York, concluding on 13 December in Halifax, Nova Scotia. 2015–present In 2015, Supertramp announced their first tour in more than four years: a 25-date European tour entitled "Supertramp Forever" set to kick off on 3 November 2015 in Porto, Portugal, to include a London show on 7 December at The O2 Arena and to end on 11 December 2015 at the Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam, Netherlands. However, on 4 August 2015, the band announced that the tour was cancelled due to health issues affecting Rick Davies, the band's founder being diagnosed with multiple myeloma and having begun aggressive treatment to combat the disease. Hodgson's world tour continues into 2016 with concerts in Switzerland, Germany, Spain, Netherlands, Belgium, U.K., France and Portugal. Members ;Current members * Rick Davies – vocals, keyboards, harmonica, composition, melodica (co-founder; 1969–1988, 1996–2002, 2010–present) * Bob Siebenberg – drums, percussion (1973–1988, 1996–2002, 2010–present) * John Helliwell – woodwinds, keyboards, backing vocals (1973–1988, 1996–2002, 2010–present) * Carl Verheyen – guitars, percussion, backing vocals (1996–2002, 2010–present; touring musician: 1985-1986) * Cliff Hugo – bass (1996–2002, 2010–present) * Lee Thornburg – trombone, trumpet, keyboards, backing vocals (1996–2002, 2010–present) * Jesse Siebenberg – vocals, guitars, percussion (1997-2002, 2010–present), keyboards (2010–present) * Gabe Dixon – keyboards, tambourine, vocals (2010–present) * Cassie Miller – background vocals (2010–present) * Mark Hart - vocals, keyboards, guitar (1996-2002, 2015; touring musician: 1985-1988) ;Past members * Roger Hodgson – vocals, keyboards, guitars, bass guitar, composition (co-founder; 1969-1983) * Dougie Thomson - bass (1972-1988) * Richard Palmer-James – guitars, vocals, composition (1969-1971) * Robert Millar – drums, percussion (1970-1971) * Dave Winthrop - woodwinds, vocals (1970-1973) * Kevin Currie - drums, percussion (1971-1973) * Frank Farrell – bass, backing vocals (1971-1972) * Tom Walsh - percussion (1996-1997) Discography * Supertramp (1970) * Indelibly Stamped (1971) * Crime of the Century (1974) * Crisis? What Crisis? (1975) * Even in the Quietest Moments... (1977) * Breakfast in America (1979) * ...Famous Last Words... (1982) * Brother Where You Bound (1985) * Free as a Bird (1987) * Some Things Never Change (1997) * Slow Motion (2002) Remixes and cover versions * Bob Esty covered "Lord Is It Mine" for the 1979 film Roller Boogie * In 1999, the German power metal band At Vance covered "The Logical Song" on their album No Escape. * In 2001, Scooter covered "The Logical Song", including use of samples, in their single "Ramp! (The Logical Song)". * In 1994, hard-rock band Trixter covered "Take the Long Way Home" as part of an album of covers. * In 2007, Gym Class Heroes sampled "Breakfast in America" in their single "Cupid's Chokehold". * In 2008, James Blunt covered "Breakfast in America" on the deluxe edition of his album "All the Lost Souls". * In 2005, the Goo Goo Dolls covered "Give a Little Bit" on their Let Love In album. * In 2013, the band Mindless Self Indulgence covered "The Logical Song" as a bonus track. * In 2014, Michael Ball covered the Crime of the Century album track "If Everyone Was Listening", using it as the title track to his album. * In 2017, Vitalic included a cover version of "Don't Leave Me Now" from ...Famous Last Words... on his album "Voyager". See also References External links * *Roger Hodgson official website Category:A&M Records artists Category:British soft rock music groups Category:Chrysalis Records artists Category:English progressive rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 1969 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1988 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1996 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2002 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2010 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2010 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2015 Category:Progressive pop musicians Category:Musical quintets Category:Musical quartets